Delicate
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Está lloviendo y Jacob necesita a su madre. Menos mal que aún tiene a Rachel y Rebecca.


**Delicate**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y el título es de la canción de Damien Rice que escuché mientras escribía el one-shot.

**Summary: **Está lloviendo y Jacob necesita a su madre. Menos mal que aún tiene a Rachel y Rebecca.

* * *

La oscuridad de la casa de los Black a la media noche se vio interrumpida por un relámpago que iluminó el cielo, seguido de un fuerte estruendo.

Jacob gritó desde su cuarto.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con fuerza, el grito le había despertado al instante. Se apresuró a salir de la cama, pateando las sábanas y tropezándose un poco.

Zarandeó a su aún dormida hermana gemela y se agachó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la oreja de Rebecca.

"Becca." Llamó, sin dejar de sacudirla. Rebecca gimió. "Becca," insistió. "Es Jacob."

Eso bastó.

La gemela se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a su hermana, frotándose los ojos en el camino y tratando de no caerse.

Rachel abrió la puerta casi de una patada y corrió hacia la cama que se encontraba justo a mitad de la habitación, donde Jacob estaba tapado con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

"¿Jacob?" Dijo con voz dulce, temerosa de que su hermano estuviera sintiéndose mal o tuviera fiebre. Ella y Becca trabajaban el día siguiente, y Billy no podría hacerse cargo de él sólo.

Rebecca prendió las luces y ambas vieron como el chico asomaba un poco la cabeza por encima de las sábanas y las miraba en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Rachel, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente y las mejillas.

Rebecca bostezó desde la puerta.

"Nada." Respondió Jacob, y a las gemelas no les pasó desapercibido el tono triste de su voz.

Rebecca, aunque preocupada por su hermano, también molesta porque tenía que despertarse temprano en la mañana, rodó los ojos. "Vamos, Jake. Son las dos de la mañana."

Rachel le dirigió una mirada enfadada y ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te sientes mal?" Rachel pasó sus largos y finos dedos alrededor de su cabello negro.

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

Racel suspiró, arrodillándose para estar más cerca de su cara. "¿Entonces qué pasa?"

"¡No pasa nada!" Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y subiendo las sábanas. "¡Váyanse!"

Rebecca hizo ademán de pararse, pero Rachel se acercó aún más, porque sabía que ese "Váyanse" en realidad significaba "No me siento bien. Quédense, por favor."

"No vamos a irnos, Jacob." Dijo Rachel dulcemente, aunque Rebecca ya estaba casi junto a la puerta. "Así que más te vale decirnos que te pasa. Y no te hagas el que no tiene nada, porque tu grito me despertó y ya sabes lo difícil que es despertarme."

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Jacob suspiró. Rachel sonrió, porque sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de que su hermano soltara que era lo que estaba molestándole.

Pero Jacob no habló. Sorbió por la nariz tenuemente, como si quisiera que sus hermanas no se dieran cuenta, y Rachel supo que estaba llorando.

Y supo también que le pasaba.

"Oh, Jake." Se levantó para sentarse en la cama, empujándolo un poco con la cadera y lo abrazó. Jacob levantó la cabeza hasta que quedó sobre el regazo de su hermana y se dejó abrazar. Rebecca hizo una mueca y se acercó a ambos, dejando una mano sobre él y otra sobre Rachel. La ponía nerviosa el ver gente llorar, o las demostraciones de afecto. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sentimientos, en realidad.

"La extraño." Sollozó el muchacho, y las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

"Todos lo hacemos, cariño." Susurró ella, sintiéndose rara porque nunca llamaba cariño a Jacob y sin saber que más decir.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y Rachel se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano, mirando distraídamente al techo, rogando porque Dios le enviara palabras mágicas para poder consolarlo. Porque sabía que ahora que su madre no estaba, tenía que apoyarlo. No sólo económicamente, (lo que estaba haciendo Rebecca) sino también sentimentalmente.

Tendría que hablarle con amor y darle esos horribles sermones que ella odiaba cuando se portara mal, o cuando lo necesitara.

Debía prepararle el desayuno en la mañana y dejarle lista la ropa del siguiente día en la noche. Debía besarle la frente y desearle un buen día. Debía ayudarle con su tarea y felicitarlo por sus buenas calificaciones. Debía hablar con él sobre chicas y darle consejos para su primera cita. Debía charlar con él sobre alcohol, drogas y sexo. Y debía reprenderlo cuando se portara mal.

Y no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Pero definitivamente no se sentía lista para darle palabras de apoyo sobre la muerte de su madre. Porque ella también la extrañaba y lloraba por ella en las noches.

Tragó audiblemente y bajó la mirada, subiendo la cabeza de Jacob, impulsando su barbilla con los dedos para hablar con él, pero el chico apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo en su lugar; con la mirada baja.

Rebecca lo miró extrañada, y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Él giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Jacob…" Reprochó con un hilo de voz.

"No quiero verlas." Respondió de igual manera.

Rachel estaba demasiado confundida por el comportamiento del chico. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Sollozó. "Se parecen demasiado a ella." Y la voz se le quebró al final.

Algo dentro de las gemelas se movió y ambas derramaron una lágrima al mismo tiempo, mirándose con seriedad.

Un relámpago iluminó el bosque seguido de un trueno, y la luz se fue de repente.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y los tres se quedaron en esa posición, derramando lágrimas silenciosas en la oscuridad.

Rachel se mordió el labio al recordar que Jacob le tenía miedo a los truenos y que su madre siempre lo consolaba en noches de tormenta, y comprendió la razón del grito que la había despertado minutos antes.

"Eso es estúpido, Jacob." Masculló, un poco arrepentida de su elección de palabras y pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de Becca aún en la oscuridad. "No puedes dejar de mirarnos. Y tienes que aprender a mirarnos sin que te duela." Apretó su agarre en el cuerpo del chico. "Porque de ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo juntos que antes, y no quiero verte llorar cada vez que nos mires a Becca, o a mí."

Jacob subió la mirada.

"Nosotras también la extrañamos." Rebecca asintió. "Pero mamá no quiere vernos tristes. Y estoy segura de qué está viéndonos en este momento."

"Gracias, chicas." Jake abrazó a Rachel y tomó la mano de Rebecca, dándole un ligero apretón.

Ambas sonrieron, y la luz volvío.

"Quieres," Rebecca se revolvió incómoda. "¿Quieres que durmamos contigo?"

Jacob sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. Rebecca le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a su cuarto para traer almohadas y cobertores.

Rachel se agachó y dejó un dulce y sonoro beso sobre la frente de su hermano, a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. "Te quiero." Suspiró.

Jacob le besó la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y movió la cama para que hubiera suficiente espacio en el piso para todos.

Cuando Rebecca llegó echaron el colchón al suelo, y cubrieron lo demás con cobijas. Luego se tumbaron en las almohadas y se acurrucaron el uno con el otro.

Un trueno sonó de repente, pero esta vez Jacob no gritó.

* * *

**N/A: **Igual, algo que terminé hoy mientras no tenía internet x) Me la pasé escuchando a Damien Rice mientras escribía esto :) **Twitter: **EssyTheFlipping. Un beso :D


End file.
